CULPABLE
by mylac
Summary: Cuando Bella swan se entera de que la amante de Edward se suicidó, pensó que las cosas con el mejorarían, lo que no sabía es que Tanya murió estando embarazada de él y Edward la culpa de su suicidio, Bella decide vengarse teniendo un amante.
1. Chapter 1

gracias a

PAULA-MAR

YOLABERTAY

Había investigado el caso, solo vi las evidencias pero no encontraron ninguna arma, y su familia había sido notificada dos semanas después del suceso, fui con el forense y en este caso era Tyler.

-hola Tyler- lo salude

-hola bella, ¿viniste por el caso del mutilado?- pregunto

-si de hecho vengo justo por eso, ¿no has encontrado algo más?- pregunte

-no, pero te puedo decir que hizo cortes limpios a excepción del tiro en la cabeza, fue con una bala calibre 38, el caso es que la bala estaba perforada, tengo las fotos del cadáver…pero no te las muestro- oculte mi cara entre mis manos

- quien quiera que lo haya hecho, lo hizo sufrir bastante- susurre

-tienes razón, toxicología no encontró ninguna anestesia o droga, ¿ya tienes sospechoso?- preguntó

-todavía no, apenas me pasaron este folder, no lo he leído bien- me despedí de Tyler y fui a mi oficina a leer el caso

Entre a mi oficina y tome el folder, hombre caucásico fue encontrado mutilado, parpados cortados, lengua cortada y miembro reproductivo cortado, se encontraron restos incinerados. Balazo en la parte trasera de la cabeza, piernas cercenadas y completamente desnudas, su cara y parte de su hombro derecho desfigurados. No se encontró ninguna arma ni el liquido, su identificación se encontró en el lugar su nombre era Carlisle Evenson

-maldición- dije molesta

Este caso se me complico mas, de pronto, una idea extraña me surgió de la mente, el novio que tenia la madre de Edward tenía el mismo nombre, vi las copias de las identificaciones y era bastante guapo, pero, su madre me dijo que había matado a su novio, ¿acaso podría ser el mismo del que me han puesto investigar?, porque si era así, a Edward no podría culparlo porque tiene inmunidad tan solo porque es agente de la CIA, tome mis llaves y me lleve el folder, iría a casa de Esme a confirmar si es de la misma persona de la que hablamos, y después iría a entrevistar a los conocidos a ver si tenía enemigos. Salí de mi oficina algo nerviosa, de seguro mi padre se enteraría y me diría que lo catalogara en "casos sin resolver", al enterarse de que es el hijo de Travis no haría nada, pero si era el sospechoso mi bello psicópata, pediría ayuda a asuntos internos, y como si los llamara con la mente, choque accidentalmente con Lorna.

-perdón Lorna no te vi- me disculpe con ella

-si claro y yo te puedo ver a kilómetros de distancia con tu cabello- dijo en tono de broma -¿llevas un caso?- preguntó viendo el folder amarillo que llevaba

-si llevo un caso que de seguro lamentare, pero, si necesitara tu ayuda, ¿me la darías?-pregunté esperando que la respuesta fuera un si

-si claro, en el caso de que haya un trabajador del gobierno involucrado- dijo en una sonrisa y nos despedimos

Salí al estacionamiento y justamente me encontraba con mi padre, el aire se me atasco en la garganta y camine un poco lento.

-hola hija, ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó mi padre

-yo ehm…me dieron un nuevo caso y ahora iré a entrevistar…-cerré la boca cuando me di cuenta de que prácticamente me delate

-¿a quién?- volvió a preguntar

-a la madre de Edward, recibí este folder con un hombre asesinado con odio y que curiosamente se llamaba igual que su novio, no pude pensar en que tal vez estemos hablando de la misma persona- dije con seguridad

-¿y por qué dices eso?- dijo mi padre molesto

-porque su madre me dijo que Edward había asesinado a su novio y empiezo a sospechar de el- musite mordaz

-sabes que estás pisando terreno peligroso, ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así de Edward?, son solo ideas infundadas por que su madre no lo quiere, sabes que tendrás que probar eso, y a Edward…no lo puedes tocar, mejor olvídate de ese caso- dijo mi padre en tono de advertencia

-NO LO HARE POR QUE SIMPLEMENTE ES HIJO DE TU AMIGO, si él es responsable juro que lo pagara y meteré a asuntos internos y no me importa si me precipito a las cosas- dije molesta

Me subí a mi auto y maneje a toda velocidad, sabía que era bastante rápido esta acusación, pero los nombres eran similares y los apellidos no sabía si eran iguales. Tuve que hacer acopio de mi memoria para saber el camino a su casa, de todas maneras no quería dejar ninguna sospecha en cuanto a la identidad de su novio y esto prácticamente me ponía en contra de Edward, de su padre y de mi padre. Llegue a su casa y estacione mi auto afuera, toque la reja y sentí un escalofrió que me recorrió por completo.

-¿en qué le puedo ayudar?- la reconocible voz de su madre

-soy Bella Swan agente del FBI, vengo a hacerle algunas preguntas- hable en voz baja

-en un momento voy- musitó

Segundos después abrió el portón negro, y caminaba de manera elegante, vestía de negro.

-¿hay algún problema?- preguntó

-quisiera saber si usted conoció a Carlisle Evenson- musite y le mostré las fotos del caso

Solo bastó unos segundos para que rompiera a llorar, había atinado, ese hombre era su novio

-¿señora está bien?- pregunte pero ella me congeló con la mirada

-¿te parece que estoy bien?, vienes aquí y me muestras fotos de cómo murió el amor de mi vida y más que nada como ese maldito enfermo lo asesinó- grito histérica

-señora yo no pretendía ofenderla, es solo que usted me dijo que Edward había matado a su novio Carlisle, pero sospeche de el- me mordí el labio inferior

-¿Qué harás?, ¿lo encarcelaras?, ¿le dirás que yo te dije? No puedes hacerle nada porque su padre lo protegerá- dijo con odio

-yo me encargare de eso- dije orgullosamente

-testificare contra él, aunque él jamás se casó, él pensaba que…estaría divorciándome de Travis y podríamos estar juntos- dijo entre hipidos

Estuvimos platicando y ahora solo me quedaba ir con Edward, me armé de valor para ir a la CIA y preguntarle si sabía algo, sentía que pisaba terreno fangoso así que busqué la dirección y manejé a ese lugar. Llegué al estacionamiento algo nerviosa pero tenía que recordar que solo le haría las preguntas de rutina y me iría, no dejaría que me besara y después me sedujera para hacerlo en su oficina, aunque sonaba tentador, pero probablemente estaría su padre y esa tipa, la tal Renata.

Aparqué mi auto y me puse la placa en el pecho, salí de mi auto algo presurosa y todos miraban mi placa. Sentía esa hostilidad porque el FBI y la CIA no se llevan, a nosotros nos conoces como los perros sabuesos porque seguíamos las pistas y nosotros les decíamos a ellos las escobas del gobierno, llegue a la recepción y la mujer que me atendió esbozó una sonrisa.

-FBI, busco al agente Edward Masen o a su padre Anthony Masen- mostré mi placa

-segundo piso, pero antes tendrá que dejar su pistola en la armería, está prohibido el paso de armas- dijo la mujer en tono burlón

-no traigo armas conmigo- me aleje de ella

Ilusos, al menos nosotros tenemos un detector de armas en la entrada, portaba mis armas, nunca las dejaba, llegue al ascensor y justamente dos tipos entraron y miraron mi placa, ambos se rieron y esta situación empezaba a cansarme

Llegué al segundo piso y pregunté en donde quedaba la oficina de Masen y sus expresiones eran de horror.

-no le gusta que lo interroguen se pone de muy mal genio- me advirtió uno de ellos

Llegué a la puerta donde me indicaron que tenía su oficina y toqué fuertemente, sentía que mi estomago se encogía. La puerta se abrió pero en vez de ver a Edward vi a la tal Renata y antes de que ella hablara yo hablé primero.

-FBI, busco a Edward Masen para hacerle unas preguntas de rutina- mostré mi placa y tenía ganas de quitarla de la entrada de un solo golpe

-¿Qué quieres con él?- preguntó casi gritando

-¿Qué pasa Renata?- escuche la voz de Edward y me puse nerviosa

-vengo a preguntarte de un caso, así que por favor empecemos- empujé a la tal Renata, pase a su oficina y estaba completamente vacía

-¿Qué preguntas le harás?- escupió Renata

-preguntas que a ti no te importa este asunto es privado, es solo con el sospechoso- acusé

-¿sospechoso de qué?- preguntó Edward viéndome a los ojos

-sospechoso de un asesinato, ¿conoce a Carlisle Evenson?- pregunté sacando un breve cuestionario

-Renata por favor vete, contestaré a las preguntas del sabueso pelirrojo- dijo sonriendo

-sí, voy a interrogar a la escoba gubernamental psicópata- exclamé

Renata se salió de mala gana, azotando la puerta en cambio Edward me miraba con deseo e ira.

-estoy hasta los huevos de tu maldito sarcasmo, ¿tu papi te dejó salir del FBI?, ¿sabes que odio que me interroguen?. ¿Quién te mandó?- preguntó viéndome con ira y con esa bruma de peligrosidad que emanaba, sus ojos eran más verdes y me perforaban

-no me interesa, me dieron el caso, no sabía que no te gustaban las preguntas y no te puedo decir quién me mandó, así que contesta mi pregunta- musite

-no conozco a ese tipo- dijo secamente

-de seguro has oído hablar de él, era el novio de tu madre antes de que se casara con tu padre- me crucé de brazos

-mi madre te mando aquí, ella me culpa de seguro que lo asesine y te dije que no la buscaras y que no la escucharas- negué con la cabeza

-tal vez por que tu madre tiene razón, tú fuiste a lo mejor el que lo asesinó y tú me dijiste eso- acusé

-¿así que te estás poniendo en mi contra?, sabes que no puedes tocarme pero yo a ti si- musitó

-la verdad lo sé, pero tú eres el culpable, ¿me estas amenazando o me estas advirtiendo?- pregunté

-si lo hice, yo lo asesine, pero no puedes arrestarme o algo parecido, porque si lo haces no sabes cuales son las consecuencias- su voz era oscura

-te ves demasiado hermosa con ese tono rosa, ahora lárgate ya te dije todo-.

Salí de su oficina y fui al sanitario, olvidé lo peligroso que a veces podía ser, mojé mi cara y escuché que la puerta se cerraba y le ponían seguro, saqué de inmediato mi arma y casi disparo.

-¿me seguiste?- pregunté

-baja el arma, no te haré nada si a cambio me das un beso- dijo Edward con las manos arriba

-¿Por qué le pusiste seguro a la puerta?- pregunté aun apuntándolo

-no quiero interrupciones y mucho menos que me lleves la contraria- bajó las manos

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunté confusa

En un hábil movimiento mi arma cayó al piso y las manos de Edward atraparon mi cintura y me puso frente al espejo,

-¿Qué me harás?- pregunté aterrada

-la última vez que estuve en un baño con una mujer, fue contigo, pero anterior a eso, a una perra por estarme molestando, casi la mato- susurró

-¿entonces vas a matarme?- pregunté en voz baja

-no amor mío, solo te haré algo muy rico- susurró cerca de mi oído

Me aparté de el rápido, y le quité el seguro de la puerta empecé a caminar bastante rápido. Llegué a mi auto, busqué la llave y me metí. En menos de dos horas ya estaba en el buró buscando a Lorna para procesar el arresto.


	2. LA VERDAD DE MI VIDA

**GRACIAS A **

**Tanya Masen Cullen**

**Nath Hale Petrova**

**Cullen Calcetines**

**emily-FC**

Estábamos en mi departamento tomando café, no quería verme muy desesperada por el sexo, tal vez, necesitaba platicar.

-¿y eres casada?- preguntó

-si- musité –pero mi matrimonio es fallido-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó

-me casé con él hace tres años, mi padre arregló mi matrimonio con mi amigo, a sus padres no les pareció la idea, pero tuvieron que aceptar y meses después nos casamos. Mi amigo se convirtió en mi esposo, y el, estaba comprometido con su novia de la infancia. En nuestra noche de bodas, el me confesó que jamás podría llegar a amarme como la amaba a ella, y desde ese momento hasta ahora jamás me habla, bueno, solo me habla para algunas cosas pero mis suegros tampoco me tienen en buena estima por qué me "metí" en un noviazgo- musité apretando la taza

-¿Por qué tu papa arregló el matrimonio?-

-le confesé que me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo y me dijo que ya era hora de que me casara, la verdad es que mis padres no me quieren, esperaban un hijo y salí yo- y esa era la verdad

-¿entonces, nadie te tiene afecto?- musitó y negué con la cabeza

-Edward fue mi único mejor amigo y ahora no lo es- oculté mi cara

-¿y hace cuanto lo conociste?-

-desde la infancia- musité

Y así estuvimos platicando de nuestras vidas, mi vida siempre ha sido muy solitaria y un poco de afecto, a veces en las noches me preguntaba, si había alguien en este mundo que me quisiera, pero al parecer todavía no había ese alguien. Mike se fue y me dejó su número móvil, no tenía ganas de regresar a esa casa y tampoco podía visitar a mis padres, porque me lo prohibieron.

Flashback

-como ya estas casada, no puedes venir a visitarnos, empieza a hacer tu vida- gritó mi madre antes de darme una bofetada.

-¿y por que fue esa bofetada?- pregunté derramando algunas lagrimas

-para que no se te ocurra molestarme- declaró

Mi padre felicitó a mi madre por la bofetada, si podía enamorarme, eso significaba que estaba lista para casarme, eso era algo que mi padre me lo repetía. Habíamos llegado a la iglesia y el estaba allí, esperándome. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y le sonreí, pero no me sonrió, me miró con el ceño fruncido.

Nos salimos de la iglesia y nos subimos a la limusina, tomé su mano pero rápidamente agarró mi mano y la apretó hasta aullar de dolor

-te odio- susurró viéndome

-suéltame, me lastimas- ordené

-no, juro que te lastimare hasta que te mueras, ya veo por que tus padres no te quieren, nadie te quiere en este mundo- dijo perforándome con la mirada

Aventó mi mano y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir rápidamente, me sentía desdichada pero tenía la culpa en no haberle confesado mis sentimientos primero, lo hice mal desde el momento en que fui a contárselo a mi padre.

-debí de haberte dicho la verdad, me enamoré de ti- susurré con mi estrangulada voz

-yo te quería como una amiga, y no podía aceptarte como novia, aun así, te rechazaría como novia pero, tendrías mi amistad y ahora, no tendrás nada- sentenció

Llegamos a la recepción y me bajé a paso veloz, entré a una habitación y vi mi ropa, esa ropa la había seleccionado con tanto esfuerzo. Me quité el vestido y me di un baño, al salir de la ducha, revisé que mi muñeca no tuviera serios daños pero un golpeteo en la puerta me sobresaltó

-¿Quién es?- pregunté

-tu esposo. Abre esa puerta- rugió

Me puse una bata y abrí la puerta, en cuanto entró me aventó del paso y se fue al baño. Me empecé a vestir y salí hacia la recepción, se suponía que este día debería de ser feliz, pero no era así. Edward salió y algunas personas me felicitaban deseándome suerte y muchos hijos en el matrimonio, quería llorar, jamás tendría hijos con él.

La recepción fue muy agobiante, quería ser feliz pero tampoco, podía ignorar las miradas envenenadas de mi esposo, mis padres y toda la familia Cullen, necesitaba un consuelo, alguien que me abrazara y me hiciera sonreír o tan solo, una palabra de aliento. Empecé a comer todo lo que me ponían sin poner mucha atención, y había llegado el momento de bailar con él.

Fin del flashback

Me desperté dándome cuenta de que me había quedado dormida, tenia lagrimas en los ojos y soñé con ese día de mi boda, vi la hora en mi celular y pero no había ni una llamada y tampoco ningún mensaje por su parte. Meses después de habernos casado, compré un departamento y una casa en Italia, el jamás los sabría. Me preparé un té y me dediqué a ver la tv, pasaba de canal en canal pero no hallaba nada de mi interés

Salí al parque a caminar, iba pasando por las tiendas de ropa cuando vi un anuncio de que se solicitaba vendedora, interesada, entré pidiendo informes. Me había quedado con el puesto de vendedora, necesitaba hacer algo, no me gustaba ir de compras, pero podía estar fuera todo el día y no esperar a Edward como si fuera una tonta, mañana empezaba a trabajar.

Comí un helado, no sabía qué hacer porque era la primera vez que salía de casa, y a lo lejos veía a una pareja que se besaba, después se tomaron de la mano. Me levanté enojada, no quería ver parejas frente a mí, y me recordaba que las cosas entre Edward y yo jamás podrían ser buenas, a veces quisiera aventarme a un precipicio, no le hacía falta a nadie, no tenía amigos, mis padres nunca me han querido y mi esposo me odia. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar y mire la pantalla, estaba sorprendida de que era Edward, toqué la pantalla

-hola cielo, que bueno que me hablas- dije emocionada

-no empieces con tus mamadas, te hablo por que tus padres están en la casa y no sé en donde estas, y la verdad no me importa, ven aquí ahora- se cortó la llamada

Fui a mi casa tranquilamente, no tenía ganas de ver a mis padres, abrí la puerta y entré con desgano. Llegué hasta la estancia y los vi platicando a los tres.

-la verdad yo no quería casarme con ella, solo era mi amiga- gritó Edward

-y nosotros no la queríamos tener, ha sido un peso enorme desde el día que nació- dijo mi madre

-¿entonces para que quieren verme?, yo no los quiero ver, así que váyanse- ordené acercándome mas

-¿así nos recibes?, venimos a verte, hace cuatro años que te casaste- respondió mi padre calmado

-yo no quiero verlos, no les importa como vivo, al menos de que hayan venido por dinero. Y eso no se los voy a dar, porque ustedes tienen dinero- los miré a los ojos

-no están aquí por eso- dijo Edward secamente y lo miré

-tu cállate, no te pregunté, quiero que se vayan y jamás en mi vida los quiero volver a ver, es mejor quedarme huérfana- dije desde lo más profundo de mi corazón

-ISABELLA- gritó Edward

Me salí de la estancia y corrí hacia mi único refugio, dejando atrás los gritos de ellos tres. Llegue a mi recamara y puse el seguro, dejé que las lagrimas salieran, no quería saber porque me estaban visitando, lloré hasta quedarme completamente dormida.

Sentí algo frio en mi frente y estaba mullido en donde reposaba, me levanté pero mi vista se nublaba con la luz cegadora.

-¿estoy muerta?- pregunté sintiéndome feliz

-no estás muerta, estas en la cama. Estúpida- la voz fría de Edward me hizo reaccionar de enojo

-vete, quiero estar sola- dije cortante

Me quité la compresa de la frente y la arrojé hacia el piso, hice acopio de mis fuerzas para tratar de levantarme, pero dos manos me lo impidieron

-no te muevas, tienes mucha fiebre y ¿qué putas hacías tirada en piso estando inconsciente?- gritó

-me quedé dormida y eso a ti que te importa- grité

-me importa por que eres mi maldita esposa y no quiero que me acusen de que te cuido mal- tomó la compresa y la volvió a poner en mi frente, apretándola un poco

Nos quedamos así en silencio, con sus roces, podía sentir descargas eléctricas y eso me hacia sonreír, sentir mi pulso a mil. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo y comérmelo a besos, y entregarme a él. Se alejó de mí, como si fuera una leprosa.

-¿Por qué ya no me quieres?- pregunté triste

-por que me arruinaste la vida, lo que yo quería de ti era amistad. Tenía una hermosa novia a mi lado y la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, y por tu culpa, ella se murió y llevándose a mi hijo.- dijo mirándome a los ojos

-¿crees que yo tengo la culpa de tu novia se haya suicidado?, no, ella lo quiso hacer- musité

-¡hubiera sido mejor, si te hubieras suicidado en su lugar, nadie te necesita en este mundo!- gritó

-¡NO!, no puedo soportar tu odio, ¿Por qué me tratas así?, ¿acaso olvidaste los bellos días en que nos reíamos juntos?, tú me hacías sentir bien, y ahora…me odias- susurré soltando lagrimas

-llevaras este odio, el día en que te mueras y yo volveré a hacer feliz. Olvida esos días, porque jamás regresaran- me empujó y salió. Yo siempre lo amaría en secreto.


End file.
